Adepts and the Mermaids
by MissDoomDragon
Summary: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch combined with Golden Sun! Who will find true love? Please review? Love Shower Pitch! COMPLETE! Romance x General x Music
1. The Purple Maiden

Okay! Some of my cousins asked me to post this one when they read some fics about this one too! You all have to thank me for this Gabbie and your fellow little cousins….I love all the Mermaids and I'm the Orange Mermaid! I took that fortune thingy in the site. I was born on Sunday that's why.

* * *

There was a very bad storm that had struck all over Weyard. The thunder cracked very loudly which made the little kids to jump up and hug their parents in fright. The waters in the oceans and seas were really dancing wildly and loud splashes were made when it came into contact with the land and some soils were carried away with it. Meanwhile at the Karagol Sea, Noel was struggling to hold unto her twin sister, Caren. It was hard to swim around. 

"Caren! Don't let go!" Noel was nearly in tears.

"No-eeel!"

Caren's hands slipped and she was carried away by the waves. It wasn't lucky for Caren at all. She bumped her head real hard at the rock and was knocked out unconscious.

The next morning, people all over Weyard went outside to clean the mess that was around them. Our Adepts in Vale decided to help the elders in patching up the roof.

"Will you excuse me? I have to go check on my ship if it's still in one piece." Piers asked Felix as he laid down the bucket full of nails.

"Okay." Was all Felix could say and continued hammering.

Piers shrugged and walked away. Jenna saw Piers going out in Vale. She looked up at the roof to see her brother and asked a question.

"Hey brother! Where is Piers going?" Jenna pointed at her left.

"Ship." Felix lifted the bucket of nails.

"Can you be more specific, brother?" Jenna crossed her arms and tapped the ground with her right foot.

Felix looked down at Jenna. "He's off to see his ship if it's still in one pi-eeece!!!" Felix slipped on one foot and came rolling down the roof where Jenna was standing.

"No, not here!" Jenna managed to get away and saw her brother landed on the ground, face first with a loud thud.

The bucket of nails came rolling down and went straight for Felix. He quickly rolled to the left and saw all the nails pierced through the soil near his face. He turned very pale when one last nail landed near on top of his head.

"That was so close." Felix sighed and got up to wipe some dust in his shirt and pants.

"Omen?" Jenna grinned at her brother.

"Not funny Jenna." Felix said sarcastically.

"I was joking, sheesh." Jenna rolled her eyes and went beside her brother.

"Come here, you!" Felix grabbed Jenna by the neck and pulled her close to ruffle her hair.

"Hey, stop!" Jenna and Felix chuckled softly in their place.

"Hey guys! Who wants some refreshments?"

Mia came out with a tray of eight glasses and Sheba holding a pitch full of orange juice.

"My specialty, honey mixed with orange juice!" Sheba exclaimed happily and Ivan stopped hammering the roof.

"Oooo! Hongey juice!" Ivan quickly got up.

"Hongey juice?" Garet looked at his best bud with an eyebrow raised.

Isaac looked at Garet and sighed. "Ivan just made that up." He smiled wryly.

"The boy who is high in sugar is coming!" Ivan raised a finger and took one step.

Garet raised the hammer and the head flew off. "Huh?" He looked at the hammer and all was left was the handle. "Where's the head?"

"There……" Isaac pointed at the back and Garet looked back.

They saw the head of the hammer flew towards Ivan. He got hit and fell right below Mia, Sheba and Jenna. You could hear that the glasses got shattered and some complains from the girls.

"Ivan, hey Ivan!" Sheba knelt down to wake up her boyfriend who has a huge bump at his head.

Garet and Isaac took a peek at the scene. They saw Felix got splashed a little juice at his pants. The ground was full of shattered glass and a lot of juice was spilled. The girls were wet and Jenna was not happy at all and she tilted her head upwards and glared at the two. Isaac and Garet retreated and ran for their freakin' lives as Jenna chases them.

"Why are you chasing your boyfriend?! I had nothing to with this!" Isaac dodged a Cycle Beam from Jenna. "It's Garet's fault!" He pointed at his bud who ducked for another Cycle Beam.

"It's your fault too!" Garet tried to ran as fast as he could.

"What? Don't blame me!" Isaac turned left followed by Garet.

"You two get back here!!!" Jenna's eyes sparkled in rage. "Both of you will be a FRIED HUMAN if I get my hands on both of you!!!!"

"She should really control her temper once in a while…" Mia shaked her head and looked at Felix. "You're her brother, can't you do anything about that?"

"Afraid not." Felix carried Ivan and laid him at the grass.

Meanwhile, Piers arrived at the Karagol Sea to see his ship. He was about to go inside when he noticed something purple. He stepped back and observed closely and adjusted his vision. There was a lady unconscious and he went to aid her. As he went closer, to his surprise, she was naked and her long purple hair was the only one that could cover her body. Was she raped or something?

He knelt down and brushed off some strands of hair at her face. She was pretty and he blushed. There was blood streaking down at her forehead. Piers quickly took off his long blue clothe and covered her body. He slowly lifted her off the sandy sand of the beach and brought her inside his ship. Where did she come from? Why was she all naked? What happened to her?

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	2. Jealous Mia Much?

Reviews are definitely appreciated, okie dokie?

* * *

As he carried the girl inside, he laid her down in a bed. He knelt down beside her and placed his hands near her forehead. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"Pure Ply"

His hands glowed in blue color and the wounds that had been on her forehead is now gone. He withdrew his hands and smiled. Piers decided to go to his closet and take another one out of his long blue armor. He feels uneasy without wearing it.

Later on, Piers can hear soft moans from the girl. He went beside her and saw her open her eyes slowly. She saw a blue-haired man towering over her.

"Are you alright? Where are you from?"

Piers watched her slowly sit the bed while gripping his long blue armor to cover her body and leaned at the wall. The girl shook her had and blushed. Piers blushed and got quickly to turn to face the other side.

"Sorry….you can dress up first. I don't have any women's clothes so you can borrow mine for awhile." Piers sweatdropped.

"Oh….okay…."

She slipped on Piers's long blue armor and told him that he can look. Piers turned around and walked towards her. He sat at the bed and gestured his hands to sit right beside. She nodded slightly and sat down. Piers looked at her and repeated his question earlier.

"Can I ask where you from?"

She took a glance at Piers and looked at her feet. She crumpled her blue armor and bit her lip. "I….I don't know….." She looked at Piers with a sad expression and touched her purple seashell locket.

"Oh, you got amnesia. That's a problem." Piers shake his head. "Do you know your own name?" He placed a hand at her left shoulders.

She looked across the bedroom and sighed. "I have a dream…..somebody calls me Caren…..when I'm on land or at the ocean and the sea…..I don't understand…..I can see the ocean floor as if I live there….."

She got up from her sitting position and went outside the balcony and looked at the Karagol Sea followed by Piers.

"Well Caren, maybe you have connections with the ocean and sea."

Piers looked far off the distance, enjoying the beautiful sight. You can see the seagulls pass by and chirp happily while flying. You can hear the soothing waves of the sea brake.

"Oh, sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet." Piers looked at Caren and she looked back. "I'm Piers from Lemuria."

Piers extended his arms and shook her hands. He smiled and she smiled back. "Let's go to my friends in Vale. I'll introduce you to them."

She slightly nodded and followed Piers right behind. As they came across more people, Caren went close to Piers and held his left hands and arm in fright. Piers took a glance at Caren's arm and blushed. He looked straight in the road and continued walking. They had arrived at their destination, outside Jenna's and Felix's house. Piers saw them all waiting for him outside.

"Oops, they got worried about me for not arriving soon." Piers sweatdropped and Caren looked at him blankly. As she saw that they were close at the seven people, Caren shyly hid behind Piers and clings at his long blue armor.

"Sorry if I'm late guys."

Piers swished his hands in the air and brought it down. Everybody looked at Piers and saw a girl with long purple hair and a long blue armor same as Piers hiding behind him.

"Is that the reason why you're late?" Jenna pointed at the girl and teasingly elbowed him. "You didn't tell us you have a girlfriend and she also wears your long blue armor."

"Give me three falls! Awo, awo, awo!!" Ivan teasingly howled and grinned widely at Piers who blushed.

Piers raised his palms defensively. "You all got me wrong! I-" He was interrupted by Garet.

"You scored a beautiful one!" Garet tapped his shoulders. Piers sweatdropped and coughed to get their attention to listen to him for moment.

"No, I was trying to say was-"

"You HAD IT?" Sheba smirked evilly.

"NO!!"

Everybody was teasing Piers and Caren who kept on blushing in their place. Dare I say, he just met her this morning and they kept on saying this nonsense at him and in front of her.

"Uh, Mia?" Isaac and Felix saw her brows come together and twitched a lot. She glared at Piers and the girl and broke the twig into two pieces that she was holding.

"Uh, Mia? Mia?" Isaac and Felix waved their hands in front of her face and She blinked twice.

"Huh?" Mia looked at the broken twig that she was holding and threw it away nervously.

"Are you JEALOUS?" Isaac places his arms at his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Jealous? Why is that?" Mia smiled wryly and sweatdropped.

"You had the hots for Piers, that's why." Felix brushed off some hair away from his face and smiled at Mia.

Caren saw how uneasy Piers was feeling. She got serious and went in front of Piers like she was protecting him.

"Caren?" Piers blinked twice. What will she do?

"You missed understood him. Piers found me lying unconscious in the beach with no clothes to wear. He took me inside his ship to aid me and I found out I got amnesia." Caren took a deep breath after that and looked at Piers.

"Ca-Caren's right guys." Piers went beside Caren and placed both of his hands at her shoulder.

They al apologized to Piers for acting that way around him. They gladly accepted Caren as their new friend and help her discover her past. Jenna let Caren borrow some clothes for her and Caren returned Piers's long blue armor. Everyday was still the same. Felix is reading his book. Sheba and Ivan were annoying the wits out of them. Garet aimlessly breaking things. Isaac and Jenna, calming Mia down whenever Piers and Caren are close to each other.

They got fed up staying inside the house, sitting and doing nothing so, the group decided to set sail at Karagol Sea for some fun. While on the way, Felix, Isaac, Ivan, Garet, Jenna and Sheba was afraid to go near Mia. She kept on shooting death glares at Caren and kept on cursing her.

After thirty minutes of walking, they had arrived at Piers's ship and all went aboard. Felix controlled the ship and stopped at the middle of the Karagol Sea. Caren went outside and looked down to see her reflection at the water. She smiled and closed her eyes to listen for the waves and somehow, she hears music under the sea.

"Why do I know this song?"

She opened her eyes and turned around to lean at the railings. Piers came out and saw Caren. He noticed that she was daydreaming and went in front of her.

"What are you thinking about? You seem so quiet."

Caren tilted her head upwards to look at Piers's golden eyes and smiled.

"I was listening for the sea's melody. I don't know why but, the sea was like singing and it sounds so familiar." She walked four steps ahead and stopped. She looked down at her seashell locket and touched it.

"The sea is…..singing?" Piers looked at her purple eyes with an eyebrow raised. "Care to sing it for me?"

"Okay."

Caren sang the song while Piers listened to her beautiful and soothing voice. How did she come up with the lyrics? Maybe, some of her memories came back.

"_The seaweed is always greener, In somebody else's lake, You dream about going up there, But that is a big mistake, Just look at the world around you, Right here on the ocean floor, Such wonderful things surround you, What more are you lookin' for?..."_

Meanwhile, inside the deck, Isaac, Garet, Jenna and Sheba were eavesdropping at Piers and Caren. They were giggling for how sweet they were and they look cute together. Imagine the young looking Lemurian Piers who looks like in his twenties but was actually a hundred years old revealing his true age to Caren and not them. It was not fair.

Mia was pouring the tea in the cup and Felix was reading his book at the table. Mia looked outside to see Piers and Caren. She scowled and aimlessly poured the tea at Felix's book.

"Aah, Mia! Watch where you're pouring the tea!" Felix got up from his chair and held his book in mid – air.

"I'm so sorry, Felix!" Mia laid the tea kettle down and bit her finger nails.

"My book….." Felix pouted when the tea stained his book.

"Angsty will soon happen here." Ivan faced the wall and every time he says angst, he bumps his head repeatedly at the wall.

"Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, OW……" Ivan rubbed his bleeding forehead.

"Do you really need to bump your head at the wall?" Sheba said sarcastically to Ivan as she put bandage at his forehead.

"Uh, no." Ivan placed a finger below his lips and grinned at Sheba. "Guess what! I'm inviting you to the slit party!" He clapped his hands happily.

Sheba's eyebrows twitched and pressed Ivan's forehead. Ivan winced in pain and backed away.

"Ah! So heinous!" Ivan chuckled under his breath and received a slap from Sheba.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Sheba swished her hands as she went down the stairs. "I'm going to sleep since its night already."

"Wait for me my love!" Ivan ran towards Sheba with extended arms and received another slap.

"Stop doing that…."

"I would if you stop being so high in sugar!"

"Yawn. I'm kind of sleepy…" Jenna looked at Isaac and they both smiled. Felix looked at them and pouted.

Jenna rubbed her temples and looked at her brother seriously. "F.Y.I. brother, I'm big already. Don't be so overprotective! Come Isaac, let's go." Jenna grabbed Isaac by the arm and went to the lower deck.

Felix sighed and called Piers and Caren to go inside. They nodded in agreement and did what Felix told them to do. Felix assigned Caren to be roommates with Mia. Mia didn't hesitated at all and tried to hide her grudge against Caren and tried to be friendly. Piers went to his room alone and Garet was roommates with Felix. The brunette Felix didn't like this at all but he has no choice. It's not his fault why there was no room left.

Caren patiently followed Mia at her back and when they passed by a large picture frame, she stopped and looked at it closely. Mia noticed that she is not following anymore and turned around to look why she is taking her too long.

"What's the matter, Caren?"

Mia approached Caren and looked at the picture she was looking at. The painting has the ocean as its background, seagulls that are flying freely in the air and at the big rock was a lady with long orange hair and a tail.

"Is that a mermaid?" Caren pointed at the painting in awe.

"Yes. Why you asked?"

The two decided to go to their room and continued chatting. Mia sat at her own bed and the same as with Caren. They faced each other and Caren started to speak first.

"I kept on dreaming that I had a tail and it was purple. I have six friends and one of them was my twin sister." Caren held her seashell locket and looked at Mia. "What if I'm a mermaid?"

She chuckled softly at herself. She knows that will not happen unless if it is really true. That would be a surprise. Mia smiled for awhile and then broke off. She shook her head and clutched the bed covers. Caren stopped chuckling and turned her gaze at the sad Mia.

"Mia? What's wrong?"

Caren tilted her head to the right. An evil smile crept on Mia's face and smiled at Caren.

"I'm going for some fresh air. Would you like to come?"

Mia got up from her sitting position and walked towards the door. She held the door knob and looked at Caren. She nodded in agreement and they went outside of the deck. They went to the railings and Mia decided to go on with her plot.

"Caren." Mia shook her head.

"Yes?" Caren looked at Mia with a puzzled look. It was so quiet.

"Tell me honestly, do you somehow like……Piers?" Mia looked at the floor and grinned evilly.

Caren blushed and bit her lip. "Well, he's a gentleman and…..handsome….." Caren crumpled her dress in embarrassment. "I think I love him."

Mia clenched her fists in anger and chuckled maniacally which made Caren to become nervous all of a sudden. She had a bad feeling about this and she does not like it at all.

"I thought so." Mia suddenly dived towards her and gave a gasp as Mia gripped her hands in her throat.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Stay tuned for the next chapter. We! Unrequited wuv 


	3. KODOU Song

Here's chapter 3! All on the go! Review please!

* * *

Mia knelt down in between her stomach so that she could not escape. 

"M-Mia?...W-what……are you………doing?" Caren clutched Mia's wrists to try to move it away from her throat.

Mia chuckled and gazed into her purple eyes with rage in her blue watery eyes. "Killing you of course!" Mia gripped more tightly at her throat and Caren struggled to breathe for some air.

"Why?..." Tears started to run down her face.

"To get you away from Piers and me!" Mia said in a vicious and cold tone of voice.

"You……love him?" Caren's grip was loosening and can't breathe anymore.

"If I love a man, I would try to claim him myself!" Mia gripped her neck even more.

"Mia!! Stop it!!" Caren coughed and struggled to breathe for some air and both of them didn't notice that her seashell locket was glowing in purple.

Meanwhile under the oceanfloor, Luchia's, Rina's, Hanon's, Noel's, Coco's and Seira's seashell locket were glowing according to their color.

"Caren….my sister's in trouble!" Noel suddenly swam away from the group.

"Let's go guys! Caren's not far away!" Luchia gestured her hands and swam away.

They all nodded and quickly swam out to Caren's rescue. The mermaids didn't notice that trouble lies ahead. A big octopus saw six mermaids swimming. Its eyes glowed red and came out to follow them behind the darkness.

Meanwhile, Piers was still awake in his room. He crossed his arms at the back of his head and slumped in his bed, back landing at his soft comfy bed. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. First thing came into his mind was the image of Caren.

Those long purple hair of hers that sways just like the ocean. Her purple eyes that looks so attractive and her smile that mesmerizes him. How he wished that he could tell his true feelings for her. He was awaken by his daydreaming when he heard somebody calling for help. He got up and listened carefully.

"Mia, stop!"

Piers eyes widened. Caren's in trouble. She needs his help and Mia was hurting her. For what reason? He's not sure of himself and quickly went out of his room, panicking. Piers finally got out of the deck and looked hastily around for Caren. He saw Mia choking her to death and came to her rescue.

"Stay away from Caren!" Piers forcefully pushed Mia away from Caren.

Mia stumbled on the floor and Caren felt her body go light. Piers helped her up and Caren kept on coughing and breathing hard. She was free from Mia's wrath and her loved one saved her.

"Mia! Tell me, why are you choking Caren to death?!" Piers grabbed her right wrist tightly and looked at her with gritted teeth.

"I……I don't know what I was doing!" Mia's voice was shaking.

"You don't know?!"

Mia winced in fright. She never had seen Piers been so angry before.

"Then what are you doing to her?" Piers looked at Caren in one corner. "Tell me Caren, why did she choke you?"

She was indeed scared and very nervous. She couldn't find the right words to say until she took a deep breath and told the truth.

"She choked me because I confessed me…….." Caren hesitated for a moment and bit her lip. "My love for you."

Both of their hearts throbbed twice. She loved him and he loved her back. Felix and the others woke from the all racket that was being produced above the deck and all decided to see what was going on.

"For the love of Venus, what is going on in there?" The trio looked at Felix and the others.

"Please, get Mia away from me especially Caren." Piers's voice was not calm at all, it was full of rage and anger surging inside him.

Piers looked at Mia who was sobbing hard on the floor. Jenna and Sheba went beside Mia with worried faces. They knelt down and placed a hand at her shoulder.

"What happened in here anyway? Why are you scolding Mia, Piers?" Jenna looked at Piers who was holding and protecting Caren from Mia.

"Mia here, tried to kill my girlfriend!" Everybody was surprised. Caren is now Piers's girlfriend and Mia tried to kill Caren.

"I'll leave all the questions to you all and let Mia do the explaining. Come, Caren."

Caren nodded in agreement and gradually took Piers's hands to go with him and stay with him inside his room.

"I told you angst will soon start……" Ivan crossed his arms at the back of his head and looked up in the sky.

"Okay fine, whatchevah!"

"That's my line!" Ivan jokingly punches Garet's stomach.

"Alright Mia, care to explain some matter of things happened in here?" Isaac crossed his arms and tapped the floor with his right foot.

Meanwhile, Piers and Caren were sitting side by side at the bed. Caren was crying in his chest and he was hugging her to comfort her while stroking her long purple hair.

"I was so scared back there. So scared. I don't know what I will do there. I thought I was going to die……" Tears kept falling on her face like a waterfall.

"Shh. Don't say anything like that. You are still right here breathing and very much alive. So don't be scared at all, I'm right here at your side always."

Piers wiped her tears away and he tilted her head upwards to see her purple eyes and smiled. Both of them were startled when her seashell locket glowed so brilliantly purple. They got out of bed and looked at her seashell locket.

"What?" Caren outbalanced herself which made Piers to hold her.

"Caren, what's wrong?" Piers asked her anxiously.

Caren gripped her hair and began screaming in pain. Piers panicked and hugged her tightly to comfort her. So many sweet memories of her past came back in her mind. She knows who she is and what really she is. She's one of the mermaid princesses.

"Piers?" Caren pulled away from Piers and looked at him seriously. "I remember who I am and what really I am."

"What ever do you mean by that?"

Piers blinked twice. He was puzzled by what she had just said in front of him. What really she is? Caren took a deep breath and didn't hesitate at all.

"I'm one of the seven mermaid princesses." Caren bit her lip and crumpled her dress.

"So you are telling me that you're a mermaid princess?" Piers was astonished.

He fell in love with a mermaid and not just ordinary mermaid, but a princess! Caren nodded slightly and was startled when Felix swung the door open, panting real hard with his unsheathed sword at his right hands.

"Felix! What happened?"

Piers approached him and cast Pure Ply on him. Felix was now fully recovered and told everything that happened outside.

"A Kraken is out there? And you saw six mermaids?" Piers's mouth was half opened.

"Six mermaids?" Caren gasps and ran upstairs to save them.

"Caren!" Piers and Felix followed Caren behind.

The Adepts were startled when Caren came running and suddenly jumped off the ship.

"What on earth is she doing?!" Isaac and the others looked down in the water to look for any signs of Caren.

"What's wrong guys?" Piers and Felix saw them all looking down.

"Caren dived in the sea!" Jenna pointed downwards.

"Ah." Piers clutched his right hands and tapped his left palms with it. "She's a mermaid princess!" Piers went to look down.

"Mermaid princess?!"

Everybody was surprised. Caren's a mermaid princess? That explains it but, what can she do to stop that Kraken? Caren emerged above the surface and she was now the purple mermaid. She tilted her head upwards and waved at them.

"My friends and my sisters and I will take care of the Kraken!" Caren jumped up and dived in the water with a splash.

"What can they do about that Kraken, Piers?" Sheba asked.

"I don't know either Sheba, I don't know." Piers turned his gaze to look at them seriously. "Let us watch and see what'll happen."

They all nodded and turned their gaze at the sea to watch the seven mermaids.

"Noel!"

Caren swam towards her sister. Noel turned around to see who called her and so as the others.

"Caren!!" They all swam towards Caren and hugged her tightly, delighted to see her back safe and sound.

Caren pulled away from the hug and looked at them seriously. "No time happy reunions, we need to deal with that Kraken first."

"I think we can all defeat it when we all sing together." Rina clenched her right hands in determination.

"Let's do it!"

Luchia and the others gave each other a high five. All of their seashell lockets opened and their pearl glowed according to their color. All of them hovered up in the air with some kind of bubble barrier that surrounds them. They all turned human. Their clothes were long and short, some were layered times and some ribbons at their back and a lot of jewelries appeared in their body. Their pearls turned into a microphone.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Aquamarine Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

"Yellow Pearl Voice!"

"Deep Blue Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

"Whoa……"

The Adepts jaws were wide open as they see the impossible. All the seven mermaids held their own microphones to project their singing voice. Somehow, the Adepts can understand them. **(A/N: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch KODOU. You can see the music video but I found only 6 of them singing… a lot to choose from!)(1)**

"Pichi Pichi Voice, Livestart!"

"Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo."

"_Struck by the stormy sea where it seems as if hope is lost."_

"Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni."

"_We shake off that feeling the love in our hearts."_

"Look! The Kraken is covering its ears!" Ivan pointed at the Kraken surprisingly.

The Adepts's jaws dropped down. The Kraken stopped dead at its tracks just by singing a song? What more can they show?

"Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni."

"_For the promise we will stand as many times as needed."_

"Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau."

"_And swim around in scorching hot LIGHT dancing and splashing around everywhere."_

"Taiyou yori mo atsuku, atsuku, atsuku!"

"_As we become hotter, hotter, hotter than our sun!"_

"Utagoe wa motto takaku, takaku, takaku!"

"_Our singing voices become much more higher, higher and higher!"_

"Ima koso, IMA KOSO!"

"_Right now, RIGHT NOW!"_

The Kraken is roaring in pain and agony. It was struggling very hard not to listen for the music they are singing. It can't even swim away as if its tentacles were tangled.

"Hageshii kodou afuderasu ai no MELODY."

"_The intense beatings of our hearts overflow with a lovely MELODY."_

"Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu!"

"_With the beating of our hearts throb we now understand the one and only truth!"_

"Kumori ni nai kagami ni utsushite."

"_Reflected off of a cloudless mirror."_

"Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara!"

"_The palipations of our hearts will fill up with the power of love!"_

"Soshite umareru atsui PAFEKUTO HAMONI!"

"_And be born once again in the hot PERFECT HARMONY!"_

"Love Shower Pitch!"

"Give us an encore!"

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review! 

(1)Go to AnimeLyrics com


	4. I Love You, Caren

Here's the last chapter guys!

* * *

The Kraken roared and turned on its back. It dived in the sea and swam away from the mermaids. They all landed softly on Pier's ship and the bubble barrier disappeared.

"Caren! I'm so glad you're back!"

Noel suddenly hugged Caren which made her to fall on her butt at the floor. Caren stroked her long blue hair and smiled.

"We searched everywhere for you!" Noel crumpled Caren's purple dress and cried at her chest.

"Noel……" Caren smiled wryly and sweatdropped.

"Noel is really happy to see her back." Coco bent down to whisper at Seira's ear.

"Mm." Seira nodded. They looked at each other and smiled.

Hanon noticed the Adepts and tapped Caren's shoulder. "Um Caren, who are they?" She pointed to the Adepts who were looking back at them.

Noel got up and helped her sister to stand on the floor. Caren wiped some dust on her purple dress and introduced them all one by one, even the girl who tried to kill her.

"Your Highnesses!" Ivan bowed down before them to show respect like he shows his respect to Master Hammet.

"Ivan, you don't need to treat us like royalty!" Luchia sweatdropped and moved her hands up and down.

"Oh." Ivan got up and scratched his head.

"So, when Caren marries Piers he'll become a prince?" Garet placed a finger under his lips.

"KING!!" Felix, Isaac, Jenna and Sheba corrected Garet and he apologized.

"Wait……" Felix, Isaac, Jenna and Sheba took a glance at Caren then to Piers. "KING?!"

"Wait guys….." Caren raised her palms defensively and backed a little away from them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Caren? You have a relationship with Pi-ers-chan?" Noel grinned at her sister in which everybody joins in with the teasing.

Seira tilted her head upwards and stared at Garet who moved his eyes to look at her then to Isaac with a wryly smile.

"Isaac, is she still looking at me?"

Isaac look pass behind him and nodded. Garet turned around and bent down to level her eye level.

"Oi……why are you looking at me?" Garet's eyes narrowed.

"Uh……your hair is so pointy." Seira pointed curiously.

"So, what if it's pointy?" Garet said sarcastically and twitched his eyebrows.

"Do you always get angry that's why your hair stands up?"

Seira's ears were covered by Jenna to prevent her from hearing Garet say mean things.

"Don't mind him, Seira."

Jenna sweatdropped and tried to send her away from Garet. All the laughing stopped when Mia suddenly came running towards Caren and fell down to her knees, crying bitterly.

"Caren, Caren……please forgive me for what I have done! Sorry for my actions earlier!"

Mia cried and bowed down before her. Caren went serious. It was unforgivable. Although she is begging for her forgiveness, she might have a chance to be friends with Mia. The six mermaid princesses looked at Caren in confusion.

"Caren? Is there something that we don't know that happened in here?" Rina looked at Caren in the face with a serious look.

Caren glanced at all of them and sighed heavily before answering. "She tried to kill me earlier… … …"

"WHAT?!"

The six were shocked to hear the news. Caren defended Mia to prevent some arguments to be made. She went in front of Mia and extended her arms to the side.

"Please, don't get mad at her. Yes, she tried to kill me because we loved the same man. But now, she realized that Piers loves me and that can never change." Caren looked down at the crying Mia and knelt down to place a hand. "I forgive you, Mia. Can we still be friends?" Caren offered her hands.

Mia wiped her tears away and took a glance at Caren then to her hands. She slightly smiled and gradually shook her hands in agreement. Both got up and hugged each other. Caren and Mia broke away and smiled at each other. Caren looked at Piers and ran towards him to hug him tightly.

Piers allowed Caren to return from the sea for awhile to be with her friends. She was long separated from their kingdom and she will be pleased to see it once again. Before going, they sang another song just to have fun.

(1)Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hateni kieteitta

Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni

Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue

Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo terashiteru

"Big brother Garet, don't get angry so that your hair won't stand up!" Seira waved goodbye and dived in with her fellow mermaid friends.

The three girls laughed when Garet scowled and stomped all the way inside the deck. He was really annoyed. What's with the hair?

"Now, his hair will really stand up!" Sheba raised his hands high up in the air and grinned widely.

Piers leaned at the railings of his ship and watched the sea, admiring it like the way Caren did. A gust of wind blew and his bangs flicked back. He sighed and smiled.

"_I'll be a King someday………and when I become a King, I'll try my best to run the kingdom with you and your friends………that's a promise I will never break and I will forever love you in my heart………I will never let anything happen to you………if anything bad happens to you………I would never forgive myself………you are the only one that makes me smile………the smile I see every time when you laugh………no one can replace you inside my heart………remember that………I love you, Caren………"_

* * *

Thank you for those who will review and for those who had reviewed! (1)AnimeLyrics com...M...Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch...Legend of Mermaid... 


End file.
